Forgive & Forget
by RandomShortStories
Summary: All it takes is a drop of a frying pan to change Frisk's life forever. Can Sans ever make it up to Frisk?


"It's a beautiful day outside..."

"Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

"On days like these... kids like you..."

Sans launched Frisk into an array of bones, ripping through their flesh easily. The blasters then proceeded to burn Frisk's skin, blistering it all painfully.

"Sans...? Why are you doing this? I didn't kill any..." Frisk's speaking was cut off by them being painfully slammed against one of the central pillars, screaming out in pain as they felt their bones crush against the concrete.

"Frisk..."

"Frisk!..."

"FRISK!"

Frisk shot up, in a cold sweat, Sans looking down as the child's hollowing screams still echoing off the walls.

"kiddo, it's fine... we're fine. see? i'm fine!... kid?"

Tears started to run down Frisk's face, going down the streams their dream had already left. "Sans... Why did you forgive me? I killed them all..."

"kid. i forgave you because you fixed your mistakes. whilst i will never forget what you did, i'll always remember how you fought for my forgiveness afterwards. besides, it technically never happened, right?"

"THERE YOU GO, HUMAN! YOU'RE UNDERSTANDING IT NOW!" Papyrus had decided to teach Frisk how to make some of his spaghetti. Frisk was in charge of making the tomato sauce whilst Papyrus was making the pasta. Frisk wasn't the best chef, to say the least. They were covered almost head to toe in sauce, almost as much as there was in the bowl they were working in. Papyrus had just drained the pasta into another bowl, luckily before they dropped the still-hot bowl onto their foot. Papyrus yelled out in a mixture of surprise and pain, knocking Frisk out of their element.

"Woah, Paps. Here, I'll go grab you a bandage real quick. Don't want you walking on an injured bone!" Frisk spoke quickly as they left the room to look for bandages, knife still in hand. Bad idea. Just as they shut the kitchen door behind them, they saw Sans looking straight at them.

"I trusted you, Frisk." Sans' eyes went dark.

"Sans! You've got the wrong id-" Frisk was rudely interrupted by being lifted and thrown through the window, glass shards cutting their skin, mixing the dark red blood with the lighter red tomato juice. They were pulled back in through the window, Sans making sure that they hit a couple of the sharper corners on it. As Frisk was being thrown back into the room, several bone attacks flew at them, with most of them just grazing the skin, but one or two cleaving holes in Frisk, luckily missing internal organs.

Before Frisk could even recover from the bone attack, a Gaster Blaster lined up against their head, getting ready to fire.

The blaster never fired. Frisk looked up, trying to see why Sans had stopped their assault. They could see Papyrus standing in the doorway shocked, with tears in their eyes as Sans looked between Papyrus and Frisk.

Frisk's world went dark.

"kid... please wake up... paps hasn't talked to me for 2 days because of what i did to you..."

"kid... Frisk... it's been a week. wake up, if not for me, for Papyrus, okay?..."

"kid, it's been two weeks. i'm so sorry... i guess if you were gonna die, you would have reset by now?..."

"kid... please wake up."

Frisk's eyes opened, the bright light shining in their face causing them to squint. They looked around and recognized their location as Alphys' lab. Frisk was still in too much pain to move more than their head, but they could see Sans in the opposite corner of the room, eyes lifeless as they stared at the wall intensively. Looks like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"S...san...s?" Frisk's voice was almost completely gone, but any noise was enough to shake Sans out of his staring contest.

"kid? Frisk? you're awake?!" Sans ran over as quick as he could, looking at the beaten and bruised Frisk lying down on the hospital bed. Once Sans confirmed that Frisk, was indeed awake, he spent the next hour apologizing as much as he could before calling Papyrus

"What do you want, Sans?" Papyrus sounded like he had just woken up from being asleep, which was not like him. At all. Had the incident divided them that much?

"P...ap? it...'s me... Fr" Frisk couldn't finish the sentence before starting to cough painfully and violently, their throat sore as well as everything else. Before Frisk could continue speaking on the phone, Papyrus had already arrived at the lab, rushing upstairs to where Frisk had been staying.

It was a few weeks since Frisk had woken up. They still had some trouble walking like they used to, due to being hit against the window and Sans' bones having pierced through one of them. They had mostly stayed in their room for the past few weeks with Papyrus coming in to give them food, or for Sans to come in and talk - Under Papyrus' supervision, of course. Papyrus had left one morning for Undyne's training and Sans had teleported in, past the locked door.

"look, kid. i know i've said it hundreds of times now but i can't apologize enough... i got carried away... i wasn't thinking" Sans looked down at the floor, guilt still eating him since the incident.

"You never truly forgave me, did you? Frisk said, finally alone so they could talk

"kid, i forgave you... it's just that..."

"Bullshit." Frisk spat.

"kid... you've never sworn before."

"Maybe I should start swearing then , Sans. I tried to fix my mistakes and fix what I did wrong. I still have nightmares of killing you, Papyrus, Undyne and the others. Yet, here you are, trying to kill me because you heard your brother in pain. I may never be able to walk properly again, thanks to you, yet all you're willing to do is lie to my face."

"kid..."

"Get out. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, Sans."


End file.
